


The Diamond Hearts Volume:1 Blue Diamond

by Lapidot4Life



Series: The Diamond Hearts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapidot4Life/pseuds/Lapidot4Life
Summary: Tensions rise between blue and yellow, when they try to get over the death of pink. What's worse? Blue needs to deal with saying goodbye to the Crystal Gems before they are destroyed forever.





	

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 1, Blue Diamond

“What the hell is wrong with you! Get yourself together!” cried Yellow Diamond. “You can’t keep doing this crap to your people who, by the way, NEED you! If White were here, she would probably give you a slap on the bum and tell you to suck it up, but I’m not her so listen to what I say! What’s the use in feeling blue?!”  
“I will shatter you!”you didn’t have the relationship that we did. Ok! You could never understand because you are just a defect, who couldn’t manage to stay in her rock like all the other good gems! Face it, you are a glitch! You are the reason our sister, no, my sister, is dead. If you had just taken the bull by the horns and taken a few steps in front of Pink, she would still be here with me and you would be out of my life forever! I hate you! You watched her die, and you didn’t do anything about it. Not to mention you, being the useless clod you are, should have never been given her planet that I worked so hard to take care of when she couldn’t! Earth belongs to me and you know it! You only got it, because White Diamond over by Homeworld couldn’t control her hissy fit, and gave it to you without thinking of me and how I contributed!” I couldn’t take it anymore. I was sobbing and I didn’t even realize it. When I saw the sorrow in Yellow Diamond’s eyes I crippled to the floor. The tears rolling down my face burned my cheeks like no other feeling I’ve ever felt. I couldn’t help but start sobbing.  
“Are you being serious Blue? I miss her every day of my life. I can never get her out of my mind. It’s like I can see her beautiful pink face burned into my eyes! We fought a freakin war over her and the fact that you can’t understand that she’s gone, breaks my heart. You know that she’s never coming back! Face it Blue, Pink is dead, but she’ll always be in our hearts. You just need to learn that.”  
“I-----, I know we fought a thousand year war, but what did we get out of it, pieces of our once great authority? Yellow, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I feel like I’ve lost all my dignity. The tears were now pouring out of me staining my velvet cloak.  
“Blue, I know you miss her, but you need to think of your people! They need their leader. If her death makes you feel like this, then we need to retaliate, especially that we now know about the Crystal Gems. They are the cause of all this pain. We must gather our troops, and head straight for Earth.  
“No, no! Don’t do anything to that planet! I have seen things on Earth, things I haven’t in my whole existence. That planet is full of life. Nothing is ever still. If we attack Earth, countless lives will perish.  
“You know that if we don’t destroy the Crystal Gems, we are all in for it. They could be planning an attack for us right now for all we know. Like I said, you need to think of your people.”  
“Yellow! You need to at least let me say my last goodbyes! Pink was killed there! Her throne still sits there motionless.”  
“Ok, go, but make sure to be off that wretched planet before the geo weapon is planted. Pearl, prepare my ship! We are going to Earth.”  
“Yes my diamond!”

To Be Continued

The Diamond Hearts Volume: 2, Pink Diamond  
Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for The Diamond Hearts Volume:2 Pink Diamond. You will CRY! Enjoy!


End file.
